5x031 - Spray paint
}} }} |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Upload date: January 29, 2009 |- | style="background: #ffeeaa; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Experiment Details' |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Microwave Used: Whoopi Jasmine |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Experiment time: 24:00 (15 minutes added for Jasmine) |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Experiment Outcome: Good Idea |- | style="background: #ffeeaa; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="center;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Host(s): Jory Caron |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Camera Guys(s): Jonathan Paula |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Editors: Jonathan Paula |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Additional Commentary: Riley McIlwain (sidekick) |- | style="background: #ffeeaa; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Episode Guide' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Episode: #132 : CO2 canister |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" ! Next Episode: #134: Xbox 360 |} Plot Trivia *We learn in episode #213 that the can of spray paint was only about half-filled. *This is the only episode so far in which the first microwave (Whoopi) died before the experiment ended, and another (Jasmine) had to be brought in to finish the job. *This is also the only episode where there are two funeral montages. Jon used the regular funeral montage music for Jasmine, but he sped it up to make it sound somewhat different. *This is the first time one of Jory's microwave name suggestions has been turned down; Jon ended up naming Jasmine. *Jon's dad once again makes a cameo. *Riley accidentally breaks Jasmine's plate by stepping on it in the snow. Her door comes off after the snow/experiment, too. *At over 11 minutes, this is by far the longest episode. *Once again, the trusty addition of tin foil creates a spark. *Whoopi was declared dead, but was not 100% dead. Her safety feature kept turning her off when she got too hot. This happened before in season 5 in the thermite episode. Whoopi might became working again if the guys gave her time to cool down. *Jory said that he hoped every episode of season 6 was like this one, and that they'd go through a bunch of microwaves. He was right on both accounts. *This episode is one of two episodes where the guys damage something that belongs to Jon's dad (the trash can). *This episode include parody videos is Is it a good idea to Microwave Printer Paper, the host is not Jory, created by bodaciousNarwhal. Quotes *Jory: Today, the season 5 finale. It's what you've all been waiting for, I assume. Today, we're going to be microwaving this can of spray paint. That's right, folks- movie magic right there! It appeared right before your very eyes! So, you're looking at this and you're thinking, "Spray paint is to regular paint as the microwave is to an oven." So, I think that means that spray paint is a really good idea to put into a microwave. Jon: Aw, man, I love Venn diagrams! Riley: Is that the transitive property? Jory: I think it's long division. Jon: Math is so much fun! Jory: My head hurts! *Jory: Here at the Jory Caron Backyard, safety... Yeah! Jon: You can't even finish the sentence! Jory: No! There's so little of that statement that I can still use! We don't have a tin foil shield, ventilation is just the breeze, and goggles... Well, I have goggles, but a mask? They do nothing, anyways, right? I mean, they do NOTHING! *Jory: And we also have this giant pile of wood. It's to protect our wood, because nobody likes... Riley: Interruptions! Sorry... *Riley: Whoopi likes strap-ons! *Jon: (laughs) It spray paint doesn't fit the as-yet-unnamed Jasmine! Riley: That's not the first time I've heard THAT one before! *Jon: Alright, now, Jory, this is all well and good, but this microwave doesn't have a name, does it? Riley: How about "Worthless Bitch", because she's cold? Jory: Lexi! Jon and Riley: Lexi?! Jory: I don't know! GE... Juh... Juh... Jon: Jasmine! Jory: (in awe) Jasmine! Riley: "Jasmine" with a "J" or "Gasmine" with a "G"? Jon: With a "J"! Jory: Like, I don't know, like, Aladdin Jasmine! She was, like, easily the hottest Disney one! Jon: Oh, yeah! Let's do "Jasmine." Jory: "Jasmine." Let's DO Jasmine! *Jory: Lexi is a freak! Jon: Uh, her name's "Jasmine"! *Jon: That's literally a box of propane! *Jory: You may be thinking, "Bad idea to microwave spray paint," right? At home, you're right, bad idea. Beautiful, beautiful television, folks! *Jory: I'm officially saying Jasmine was a zombie! You can shoot it in any part of the body, but as long as you don't hit the head... *Jory: (reading spray paint can) "This product contains chemicals known to the state of California to cause cancer and birth defects." Jon: Good thing we're in Massachusetts, asshole! Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_b25nUW7H0&playnext_from=SL Category:Episodes Category:Season Season